Can't Turn the Blind to Stone
by GhettoGorgeousGangstaGirl
Summary: She never was able to hold a job, mainly due to her... unique abilities. With little hope in her heart she decided to answer a help wanted sign in the window of a small law firm in Hell's Kitchen. Wonder how long she can keep this one.
1. Chapter 1

No one you may be familiar with a a Marvel character belongs to me. At this point being Matt and Foggy. Cassie is mine and I wuvs her bunches.

(Ch1)

Cassillie stared hard at the bright red letters of the "Help Wanted" Sign in the window of the new lawyers office they had just finished construction on a few weeks ago. She'd lost her last job a week ago due to… discrimination. She sighed, staring at the door. Was is really worth going inside? Especially when she knew she would end up getting fired in a month or two? Then again did she really have a choice when rent is 550 bucks a month? Heaving another sigh she pulled a bottle of pain killers out of her purse and popped on into her mouth, she could feel her eye and cheek start throbbing again.

"Might as well…" She muttered pushing the door open and grabbing the help wanted sign from the window before walking through the door that would lead her to the office of Nelson and Murdock. "Fuck my life…"

"Where are we going today, Matt?" Foggy asked. "I'm thinking ch-" He stopped when he noticed his partner become suddenly alert.

Matt heard her heart beat outside the building before she walked through the door, beating hard, she's frustrated. She said something, too low to make out discernable words. It wasn't until she started up the stairs that the smell of spices drifted to him. The harsh smell of cinnamon and peppers mellowed by the sweet smell of sugar.

"Where? Is she coming in?"

"She's already in." Matt reported. "On her way in."

Seconds later there he heard a hard knock on the door like thunder in his head. Without waiting for anyone to answer she slowly nudged the door and peaked into the room.

"Oh man…" Foggy muttered as she stepped fully into the room

"Foggy?"

But Matt didn't get a answer. By the time he finished speaking his partners name the other man was already across the room.

"Are you alright, miss?"

"I'm fine." Matt would hear the roll of her eyes in the tone of her voice.

"Who did this to you?" When he heard this he grew concerned, from what he could tell without sight she didn't seem injured. She wasn't limping nor was there a smell of blood around her. "We'll str-"

She sighed irritably. "I'm not here for a case." The sound of something, seemingly plastic, hitting the wooden desk. "I'm here for the job."

"Oh…"

"You guys need an assistant or secretary or whatever. So I'm here."

Matt had been growing slightly more irritated through there conversation, for Foggy still hadn't told him what was wrong with the girl. With a sigh he figured it was about time to find out for himself if no one was going to tell him what was happening.

"Foggy, you can't just leave me in the dark like this." He said hoping to lighten the mood and maybe ease her irritation. Matt stood from his chair and made his way over to them.

"Oh!" Foggy seemed surprised, as if he's just noticed Matt there. "She.. Uh…" He glanced over at the woman who rolled her eyes again and blew a strand of hair out of her face. She'd heard of Mr Murdok, the blind layer, apparently one of the best in the game. She figured he was wondering about his partners initial reaction to her.

"It's a bruise." She announced. "I have a bruise. Happy now? Can we get on with this?"

Her heart sped up for just a moment before settling again. Matt raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. "It's more then just a bruise, isn't it?"

He heard her shift her weight and release another irritated sigh, making it perfectly clear that she wasn't giving away anymore. Matt turned to face Foggy, hoping to get more information from him.

Foggy shifted uncomfortably as he looked back and forth between the woman and his partner, not sure whether or not to speak. "She's got a black eye…" He paused, gauging the woman's reaction. She merely tapped her foot and huffed, waiting for him to finish his report. "A large bruise on her cheek, I think there was a cut below her scalp, and another bruise on her arm. I'm certain there are more bruises we-I can't see."

"And now that's been cleared up, can we get this over with? Is there a date for interview or should I just leave and not bother?"

"Well," Foggy started, moving to take the seat behind his desk. "We have time. We can do an interview right now if you'd like."

"Oh." A brief change in her heart beat, and the pitch of her voice alerted him to her surprise. "Really? I don't have anything. I didn't expect-"

"It's alright." He said, motioning to the chair next to her. "You don't need anything for this."

"It's just, everyone else…"

Matt smiled. The surprise seems to have broken through her annoyance, allowing a softer side to show through. "We're not exactly everyone else."

With a sigh, lacking the pure irritation the others held, she sat down in the indicated chair. She'd been asked these questions a hundred times. Why did you want the job? What makes you qualified? Past experience and other such questions. As the interview wore on her earlier discarded annoyance began to return. She knew it would more then likely cost her the job but she had been turned down and fired so many times she just didn't care anymore. No matter how 'fair' her employer or potential employer claimed to be their own prejudice always get the better of them.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to ask you some more personal questions." Matt chimed, Foggy had asked most of the questions and Cassillie figured he was usually in charge of most of hiring assistants. _Here we go. _She thought, rolling her eyes. "But first, I'm curious." He smiled hoping to lower her guard again. It had been nice talking to her when she didn't have the bite in her voice. "Where are you from? I here an accent."

"Really? You hear that?" She asked, incredulously, then muttered "I don't even hear it anymore." The chair groaned as she leaned back. "I lived in Jamaica until I was 18." When Matt didn't say anything, but continued to 'look' at her she sighed and continued. "My dad's from there. My mom moved there from Puerto Rico."

"Hmm." After that thoughtful hum, his smile dropped and he was all business again. "Now about those bruises. Can I ask whe-"

"Does It really matter?" She snapped, all the bite had returned to her voice and then some.

"You don't have to answer but during a case, especially a high profile case, the media could spin wild stories a make some nasty accusations out of a few bruises."

"And," Foggy chimed in for the first time in a while. "Maybe we could so something to help if you tell us. If your husb-"

"Don't have one of those." She cut in, already knowing where this was going, it happened every time. She knew they were just doing what any caring person would and she couldn't be mad at them for it.

"Boy-"

"Don't got one of those either." She sighed and shifted position, laying and elbow on the armrest and resting her chin in the palm of her hand. Sure it would be easier to just refuse to answer, but she was never one to ignore a question asked of her.

"Then who did this?"

"Neighbors." She paused. "Well, neighbor. It's really only the one." The rustle of clothes as she shifts. "Don't get me wrong, they all hate me."

"They must have a reason?" This question was Murdoks.

"Does it matter?"

"I just want to be positive you're not taking part in any… immoral activity before we decide.

"It's because I'm black." Murdok sighed and shook his head when her heart beats faltered. "What?" Se snapped, leaning forward. "It's a reason."

"But it's not The reason, is it?"

"I'm a mutant."

A sound of irritation rumbled deep in the lawyers throat and he brought his cane down hard on the ground by his chair.

"What!" Suddenly a realization hit her and she leaned back in her chair. "You can tell, can't you?"

"I'm going to give you one more chance." He said quietly. "If your planning to lie to us again you can leave now."

She sighed heavily. "They _think_ I'm a mutant."

"But you're not?"

"No." She scoffed. "Look. Let me just save you the time and leave." Abruptly, she stood from her chair.

Matt cringed at the screech as the chair was forced back across the wood floor. "Wait. Don't leave just yet."

"Look, I know how this play ends. You either deny me the job or fire me in the next month or two. After that the curtain closes and I start all over again from act one."

"Foggy here has gone through 36 interviews in the past month "

"And you _are _ the most qualified person I've talked to." Foggy chimed, although Casillie got the feeling he wasn't to happy about it.

Casillie stared at him for a moment. "You say that now. But in two months from now I'll be right back to perusing the streets and want ads for a new job." Sighing, her shoulders fell and she seemed to wilt as her hand fell from the door frame. "But at least I'll be have money for two months." She leaned away from the door and faced them with arms crossed. "When do I start?"

Matt smiled at her. "Be here at 8 tomorrow morning."

"Whatever you say boss." She said before leaving.

"Was that a good idea?" Foggy asked, one the door closed behind her.

"You said your self she's the most qualified people who's asked for the job."

"Yeah… but her attitude… She's a bit harsh. Might not be good for business."

"We'll see what tomorrow brings."

Casillie tried the knob of her apartment and growled when the door didn't give. She tried to knob again, this time leaning heavily on the door forcing her shoulder into the wood until the door flew open and she stumbled in, nearly falling on her face.

"I hate this place." She growled throwing her purse onto the couch on the opposite side of the room.

Casillie's apartment was nice for the most part white carpet, beige walls. A cheap but nice pale blue couch across from the beat up but still good enough to pass TV that sit's a few feet to the right of the door with a scratched up glass coffee table between them. The kitchen nook was situated at the far left apartment with an only slightly out of date refrigerator, but that stove was new so it wasn't all bad. Across from the kitchen was the door with the chipped paint that lead to her room with the twin sized mattress that lay on the half painted bed stand, she really would have to get around to finishing that one day. Next to the bed stand sit's a small black night stand with a lamp and a book she started reading months ago and never picked it up again, she keeps telling herself she will but she knows she won't. Against the right wall, a black dresser and against the left a matching vanity. In the front wall, across from the bed was the door to the bathroom, which is in slightly better shape than the door to her room. The bathroom had white tiles and white walls with a black and white marble sink she had installed a month ago, the old sink that came with the place had cracks in the bowl she had gone over with duck tape to stop the water leaking out, and a shower stall with a smoked glass door. It wasn't the fanciest place she'd ever lived in but it wasn't one of the rat holes she'd tried to live in during the past few years.

She'd tried living in cheaper places, they were more run down but it would have saved her money in the lone run. Paying only $550 for rent to live what might as well have been a supped out outhouse would have been worth it for the extra dollars at the end of the day. Sadly she only managed to live there for a few months before a freak accident would occur or rumors would spread and she would be out on her ass again. Some land owners would rent out to the back alley scum of the streets, but let them get the slightest inkling that they might be harboring a mutant… Casillie sighed and sat down heavily on her couch. This place may not be the cheapest place around but it's the cheapest she can afford without being kicked out for what they think she is. Sure, her neighbors hate her and one had taken to assaulting her when he's drunk, sometimes when he sober, and the land lord won't do anything about it because, despite his general acceptance of mutants and costumed heroes, he's a shameless racist, but on the bright side, her landlord's love for money outweighs his hate for minorities. So, as long as she pays rent, she gets to stay.

She leaned back into the couch cushions and rubbed her face, at least she has a job for a while. A loud banging at the door startled her and she groaned, knowing instantly who it is.

"Hey freak!" He slurred. She could just imagine him leaning against her door because he's too drunk to stand without support. "Why don' you come out and play." She waited until she heard his laughter fade down the hall.

"I hate this place."

Hey all. After note, more of a cry for help really. I am SO desperate for roleplay. Not giant group this but one on one email roleplay. Specifically I'm looking for someone to play the Riddler for me. Pwease! If you are someone one you know could help me you'll be my best friend. Send me a message if your interested in a roleplay or... if you want to play my riddler? (- Do it!) And ask for my Roleplay E-mail.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to whatido for motivation!

(Ch2)

Matt woke up to the smell of biscuits, bacon, cheese, end eggs. In his sleep haze he wondered if anyone else was in his house, but as his head cleared he remembered being the only one left at the office last night. Slowly, he made his way down the stairs and into the office. Underneath everything he could just make out the scent of Cinnamon and peppers. "Cassillie?" He asked, listening to the crinkle of paper as she ate whatever food she'd brought. "Smells good."

"Breakfast sandwich." She mutter before taking another bite.

"You're here early." Her new boss stated wearily.

"Woke up early. Couldn't go back to sleep. I figured I'd come here." He couldn't help but notice that her voice held none of the bite or hostility she'd shown the day before. Even her heartbeat was steadier, her scent even appeared to be more sugar then pepper this morning and he wasn't entirely sure what to make of it.

Matt simply nodded as he took in the situation. It didn't seem that she was eager to be at work but here she is eating breakfast at the receptionist desk as if she were home. If it hadn't been for the smell of soap and generic shampoo he would have accused her of staying over night. But surely he would have noticed if she'd returned later in the night. At the very least he would have caught her scent when he'd returned from last nights fiasco with Rhino.

"Oh. I-" She paused to swallow. "I picked up your dry cleaning. The address and phone number was on the desk so I figured I'd go ahead and do that. Kill some time." Another pause as she finished her breakfast, there was a crinkling of paper as she shoved the wrapper into a paper bag. "Strange place to be open so early. How much business do they really expect to get this early in the morning?"  
"Yes, Strange…" Matt muttered, furring his brow behind his glasses. She'd been at the office long enough to call his dry cleaners and pick up his a foggy's suits, return, and eat breakfast. He was irritated with himself enough as it is to not here her enter, but to not here her enter, leave, and enter again was infuriating. The night before had been rather… eventful so it was no surprise he would fall into such a deep sleep despite his enhances senses constantly pounding at his brain but this rationalizing didn't make him feel any better about it. "How long have you been here?"

"I'unno." The fabric of her shirt rustled when she shrugged. "A while."

"Okay." Matt said softly. "How'd you get in?"

She choked on her hot chocolate as her heart jumped and sped up.

She wasn't used to working for people who asked questions. In her rush to get the hell out of her apartment before the other got up she'd forgotten that this particular job was… classier then the other's she'd gone for. "The do-" She stopped short when Matt shifted slightly, giving her the best "Don't you dare." look a blind man could give. "I…" She sighed, defeated and slumped down in her chair. "I…"

"It's okay." He said, hoping to soothe her dismay. "So far as I can tell you haven't touched anything that wasn't on the desk." He knew this to be fact since her scent was confined to the desk and the stretch of room between it and the door. "Next time, Cassillie. Knock, or ring the bell. I'll let you in."

Cassillie stared down at her hands, wringing them together as her nerves calmed now that she knew she wasn't in any trouble. "Thank you…" It was almost a whisper. Had it not been for his senses it would have been lost.

Time passed slowly for Cassillie as she counted down the days to the inevitable loss of her job. She didn't let the knowledge that something would happen, as it always did, stop her from earning her pay. Despite having lost jobs for many reasons over the years, from not taking lip from a stuck up costumer to her secret getting out, she would never let them call her a bad worker. Since her first day on the job serving up sandwiches at the local Penara bread she'd never believed in doing a half-ass job and it was no difference working for Matt and Foggy.

She tried her best to be friendly with all the potential cliental and did everything asked of her without complaint. If Matt or Foggy happened to be working on a particularly difficult case she was stay as late as possible reading over the information they had, sometimes it helped, mostly she was trying to stall going home. Everyday she'd arrive early with her bag of 6 or 7 breakfast sandwiches and stayed as late as she could before figuring she'd have to leave eventually.

Today she lay more then sat at the desk outside of the office. Her seat pushed as far away from the desk as she could get it before it could get too uncomfortable and her head down, cradled in her arms. Having not gone home last night, or the night before at that in an attempt stay away from that hell hole as long as possible, she was paying for it now and thanking all relevant deities for the extremely slow day. No one coming in with a new case and the old case just about wrapped up, giving her time to nap sleep on the job without a guilty conscience.

"Hey, Cass..." A gentle shove of her shoulders. "Cass. Wake up."

"Uh?" Her head shot up and she searched blindly around for her waker, as she wiped the drool from her cheek "Mr. Nelson?" Or that's what she intended to say. In her sleep haze it came out as a vaguely intelligible slur. After shaking her head to rid the haze she blinked up at him, figuring she was in trouble for falling asleep.

"I told you to call me Foggy." Nelson smiled awkwardly. He still wasn't completely comfortable with her yet. In truth she suspected he may be a bit afraid of her, which she was okay with. Better the some of the alternatives. "Matt and I were about to go to lunch. You want to come along this time?"

Cassillie started up at him, strongly considering it. This hadn't been the first time one of the had asked her to join them for lunch and it most likely won't be the last time she turned them down. It's not that she didn't like them, they were much nicer to her the several of her other employers, especially Marty from the bar further down town, she'd just never been one for friendly group outings. Mainly since she's never had a group, or even friends, to go on outing with. Her life had been... sheltered to say the least, her parents had seen to that. Then again... Maybe it wouldn't hurt to make some go with them. Get to know them, make the friends she'd been denied during childhood. Why make friends, though, when you're not going to be around much longer. Besides, whether she wanted to go or not, she would be the odd one out. Those two, Matt and Foggy, were friends, best friends. She was just the secretary. No thank you, that was one awkward lunch she could do without. "No. That... That's okay."

"You sure?" Foggy was a little disappointed that she's rejected their invite again. Matt was rather insistent they at least ask, despite that they knew what she would say, and in truth Foggy was curious to know more about their mysterious and ill mannered secretary.

"Yeah." Cassillie sighed. "I'll hold down the fort."

"Alright." He sighed, defeated. "We'll see you after lunch. Right?"

"Don't have anywhere else to go." Was the muttered response, as she placed her head back in her arms. "Have fun."

Several minutes later her peaceful dozing was pierced shattered by the soft call of her name. "What?" She snapped, shooting up to glare at the first person in sight and instantly regretting it. Standing in front of her desk was her second boss, one eyebrow raised above the rim of his glasses. "Murdock." Her head fell back into her arms with a sigh. "I'm sorry... I..." The thought ended with a yawn. Giving up on her poor attempt of justification Cassillie settled back into her arms and peered up at him, waiting for the lawyer to tell her what he wanted so she could go back to sleep.

"You're sure you don't want to come?" He asked, trying once again where Foggy had failed. "Last chance, we're leaving."

"I-" She stopped, hesitating. It was harder saying no to him then it was to Foggy. Maybe... just maybe... "No. I already ate." Was the excuse she chose, absently kicking the trash can that held a paper bag along with a few other miscellaneous papers and candy wrappers.

"Alright." Matt nodded and walked out, following Foggy who'd gone out the door a moment ago.

"No luck?" His partner asked, staying close to Matt's side. Even though he knew as a fact his partner could take care of himself he still sometimes couldn't help but feel like he still had to look out for him.

"Of course not. She said she'd already eaten."  
"I didn't see her eat anything today."

"That's because she hasn't." The bag in the garbage she'd tried to pass off as todays lunch was actually a from breakfast two days ago and Matt knew it. It irritated him endlessly that she still thought she could pull these things over his eyes even though he'd proven countless times that he knew better. He also wasn't dumb to the duffle bag she hid under her desk. The one that smells like cloth doused in fabric freshener. He'd also noticed that yesterday, and today, she hadn't smelt like the usual sweet sugary wash she used, more like... soap. Regular restroom hand soap. Like she'd rushed into a gas station bathroom and done just enough to seem presentable.

After a moment of silence Foggy glanced at Matt. "She really did want to come, didn't she?"

"Yes she did."

"Then why not just come?"

"She must have her reasons." Matt shrugged. Although he couldn't deny that he was curious to know what those reasons were.

Cassillie suddenly jerked awake back at the office. She looked around and yawned, still tired but figuring she'd slept enough for the day and should probably stay awake and actually do her job. Only, at the moment, on such a slow day there was no job to do. So instead she pushed back her chair and crawled under the desk intending to check her previsions. Undoing the zipper she found she'd only actually packed for two days, but she did still have her fabric freashener. Maybe with enough determination she could stretch it out for another day or two. She really only needed it to last for 3 more days. Then, barring an unforseen catastrophe, it should be safe to go home. Safer then it currently is at least.

Every few month the evil neighbor down the hall invited his old roommates from college to stay over for a week. They would alternate between them selves so every few months he would leave for a week and all would be peaceful for her until he returned. She dreaded these weeks because when they all got together, got drunk, then got bored they amused themselves harassing her. Usually with dumb juvenile pranks that were... usually harmless, but they were so often and so simply frustrating that she just had to leave. That and the constant lurking fear that one day their juvenile inconveniences would turn truly malevolent.

"Cassie?"

Started the girl tried to stand, a loud thunk and a yelp sounded from under the desk when she struck her head the bottom of the desk.

"Are you okay?" Foggy's voice was closer this time.

Quickly Cassillie grabbed a pen from the pocket of a pair a jeans stuffed at the bottom of the bag and crawled from under the desk.

"What were you doing down there?"

"Pen." She said, tossing it onto the desk.

"Right." Matt approached the desk and placed a paper wrapped sandwich before her. "Here."

"You didn't have to do that..." She sighed. The last thing she'd wanted was for either of them to feel like they had to do things for her. Mainly since, it made her fell like she couldn't do things for herself. She's a perfectly capable woman who can get her own sandwich if she really wanted one. These small things would turn into more small things, which would become bigger things. Then she'd own them, and she really couldn't afford to owe anyone anything right now. "I-I already ate."

"Oh? When?"

"This..." She paused. Damn, she really needed work out her stories before she just went and said things. "Morning."

He inclined his head, giving her a look she'd grown to know all to well and simply learned to surrender to. The look the says 'Now, you really don't think I believe that. Do you?' Seeing this Cassillie sighed and began to pick at the wrapping until it fell open. Satisfied, Matt smirked and walked into the office Foggy had disappeared into while he was 'arguing' with the assistant.

_How the hell. _Cassillie thought, almost angrily taking a bite out of her sandwich. _Can a blind man see through me like that..._

Afternote/ help me: I know what that the where I want this to go but I want to have one more Cassie being difficult at them moment before moving on to the next big event and... I have no idea what the moment should be... ideas?_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! So it's been what... a year. Two years. Well. Now guess who's back! This one! Thank you for to every one who added this story to they're alerts. Finding those in my e-mails are the only reason I wrote this chapter and I'm glad I did. This was one of my favorites.

(Ch3)

The next morning Cassalie arrived, hours early as usual, after another uneventful night of wandering the streets. She knew it wasn't safe, especially as a woman, to sneak around the streets of New York at night but she'd been doing it for so long she had it down to a science. Thus is the life of someone less afraid of what lurks in the dead of night then her own home. Fortunately she only had to last two more days. Then the evil neighbors evil friends will go back to whatever hole they crawled out of and she would be okay to go home. Hopefully.

She blinked sleepily as she leaned against the door of Nelson & Murdok, taking a moment to collect herself before going in. She'd gonw three or four days with not sleep. Maybe more. There had been a fair amount of dozing last night but no real rest. Not because she wanted to deprive herself of sleep by any means it just didn't seem wise to fall asleep on a park bench. It may be fine for the Hells Kitchen homeless but, call her overly cautious or paranoid even, but Cassalie just couldn't bring herself to do it.

Once she felt as prepared as she was going to be, Cassalie moved to try the door but before her hand so much a grazed the nob the door lurched open. Unprepared she lost her balance instantly and stumbled into the building. By the time her tired body registered that she had fallen at all she was already being steadied by none other then Matt Murdok himself.

"Cassalie?" He asked softly, stepping aside for her to pass.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" She muttered moodily.

Matt raised a brow. From the looks of it he could ask her the same thing. "I wanted to catch you before you came in..." Although he hadn't intended it to be quite so literally.

Cassalie didn't say anything and simply slumped down at her desk. She had a feeling she already knew where this was going and she couldn't even be upset. After all she'd been waiting for it.

He moved in front of her desk while she made herself comfortable, laying her in her arms like she had the day before. If she was lucky she might be able to get an hour or two of sleep before the clients coming in.

"Cassalie." He started again before she could doze off on him. "I want to talk to you."

Her harsh sigh made him pause. The chair groaned as she lifted her head and leaned back. "Save it." She muttered. "I know where this is going."

"You do?"

"Curtain call, right?" Matt forced himself not to smile as he remembered her words from interview.

"No." His tone was soothing. At least, he hoped it was. Over the weeks he and Foggy had both some to learn that they're secretary didn't soothe easy.

"Then what do you want?" Now he was just wasting her time. If he wasn't going to fire her she saw no reason for this conversation to be happening. They could both be asleep and she could be a great deal happier for it.

After a short moment of silence, through which Cassalie had become even more irate, Matt found his words. "Are you alright?" It wasn't much but he had to tread carefully. Her usual manner coupled with her obvious lack of sleep there was no way of knowing what would set her off.

"I'm fine." She muttered, refusing to look up at him. If she did, she knew, he would be giving her that look and it wasn't something she really wanted to deal with right now. Instead her head fell back into her arms and she closed her eyes.

"We're worried about you."

"What for? I'm fine."

Matt sighed and Cassalie didn't even have to glance up to feel the look her was giving her. Brows slightly knit together, jaw set, blind eyes boring right into her. No one made her feel bad for shouldering her own problems quite like he could.

"Over the past few days, Foggy and I have noticed you've been..." Fatigued? Exhausted? Dead on your feet? "Tired. Very tired." He tilted his head to one side as if trying to look at her from a different angle. "Have you been sleeping?"

For a long while the woman stayed silent. If not for the rhythm of her heart and breathing Matt would have thought she'd fallen asleep. "I'm fine." Was her muffled reply. She couldn't say yes. He'd know she was lying. Hell, he knew she was lying now.

Matt's gripped and released his cane. This was going nowhere fast. Why in the world is she so resistant? "Are you sure you're okay?" He tried one last time. It would e a simple matter to push it but all it would do it make them both angry and he wasn't much in the mood run this circle with her.

"Yes." She nearly growled out. All she wanted was for him to drop it and go back upstairs. If he really wanted to help so much he could go away and let her sleep for a while. That would be aces.

"Alright." He said slowly, although clearly not convinced. They both knew, as he disappeared back up the stairs, that this wasn't over.

The rest of the day carried on as they always did. She made appointments, answered the questions she could, avoided awkward conversation with waiting clients, and denied yet another invitation to have lunch with her bosses. Foggy was clearly beginning to wonder why they kept trying. To top it all off, the day would not be complete is Cassalie didn't mouth off to at least one person. In this case and old woman who had non to positive thoughts about the youth of today to which Cassalie had a few choice words about the elderly. Matt and Foggy had been less then pleased about loosing the business but she had been too tired to care.

The day wound down and soon the office was empty. Matt and Foggy had been working on a case for the past hour and a half and Cassalie had been fighting the need to sleep in case another perspective client walked in or called. This she did by staring intently at the wooden desk she sat at.

She was startled out of her daze when an small white envelope entered her sights. "What's this?"

"Your paycheck." Matt answered calmly.

"It's not Friday." Cassalie noted dully. He said he wasn't firing her. Unless that thing with that old hag had changed his mind.,

"No." He agreed. "But we thought you could use it."

Her eyes narrowed slightly at the envelope. She knows why he's doing this. They're little talk this morning was coming back full circle. It had been too much to hope that he would just let it go. "I don't need your help..." Still she accepted the check, only serving to make her words less convincing.

"I know."

Hours later she sat in front of a small stack of plates, her head in her arms, lightly dozing in the booth of a diner not far from the law firm. With the money she'd been able to get a decent meal, a few meals actually, and this was certainly better then a park bench.

She started when a gentle shake of her shoulder woke her. "You alright?" It was the waitress. Cassalie was pretty sure she was ruining this woman's life. She was the only one left in the girls section. As a result the waitress had to keep coming back to check on her.

"Uh... yeah. Can I get another cup of coffee?" Cassalie knew they would kick her out eventually if she didn't keep buying food or at least coffee.

Several feet above her the guardian of Hells Kitchen sat cross legged, in a near meditative state. He had decided to put his suspicions about her situation to the test tonight. So far it seems he'd been right. Perhaps he needed to be a bit more persistent with her tomorrow.

Alright. So as always. If you have any thoughts. Ideas and such let me know although I think I know what I'm going to from here. But who knows. You guess might have better ideas then me. Also if anyone would like to see me write a story for Mac Gargon As Venom, Machine Man, Bullseye. Let me know. Also if you have any ideas for those that would be nice too.


	4. Chapter 4

(Ch 4)

Thanks for the reviews and watches y'all.

"And she just stayed there all night?" Foggy asked, the disbelief clear in his voice.

Matt nodded. "I even went back later to check." He was sure she'd stayed there all night drinking coffee and occasionally cheesecake, until they ran out. Then she had to find something else to order so they couldn't kick her out.

"I don't get it. Why doesn't she just go home?"

There was a brief pause as Matt took a moment to listen. The door. "That's what I plan to find out."

Foggy nodded and sighed and Matt left the office. He may feel less uneasy about their secretary if she would just tell them what was going on. After years of being friends with Matt he'd developed a nasty habit of assuming the worst and with nothing to either ease or confirm his worries... He just hoped Matt knew what he was doing.

Down in the main lobby Cassalie wasted no time getting comfortable at her desk to get a bit of sleep., as she'd been doing for the past few days. Only two more days, including this one, then she'd be free to go home and sleep in her own bed with only mild irritation rather then fear of physical harm.

"Cassalie."

She groaned and dropped her head into the desk with a thud. Five minutes. Not even in the building five minutes and they were already playing this tired game. "I'm fine, Matt." She muttered, a tad forcefully. A preemptive strike against his eminent questioning.

Matt lips tightened. She was already doing this? He hadn't even said anything to her yet. "No you're not." He argued. "I know you haven't been sleeping." She didn't respond to this, only made a displeased noise and took her usual desk sleeping position. "I know you haven't been eating properly." Still he got no response. "And don't think," He started again, her failure to give him so much as even and unconvincing 'I'm fine' was getting was affecting him more then it should. "that I'm not wise to the ba-" Her breathing and slowed as well as her heart beat. "Cassalie?" Nothing. Not even a twitch. She'd fallen asleep on him. Briefly he considered waking her up. Instead he sighed and let the strap of his cane hang around his arm to free up his hands as he moved around the desk. Gently he pulled her away from her resting place and lifted her away from the chair. He was careful not to wake her as he carried her up the stairs and past the offices, although she was so far gone he was sure it wouldn't have made any difference if he dragged up by one foot.

45 minutes later Foggy came back into the room after bidding farewell to a client. "Cassalie came in today didn't she?" He asked, having noted the empty desk down stairs. If she had gone from sleeping on the job to not coming in at all it may be time to have a word with Matt about her employment.

"Oh, yes. I put her to bed." Matt replied absently, not bothering to look up from one of his case files.

"Uh-upstairs?"

Matt hummed an affirmative. "She's asleep."

Foggy could have rolled his eyes. He could have guessed she was asleep if he'd put her to bed. "Did you learn anything?"

Matt shook his head. "She fell asleep before I could get anything out of her."

"I don't suppose you'll be satisfied with this will you?" There was a small tinge of hope in his voice but he knew it was misplaced when he saw the knowing smile spread across his friends lips. "No." Foggy sighed. "I didn't think so."

Cassalie groggily opened her eyes and gave a soft groan before rolling over under her sheets. Sheets she didn't immediately recognize. This didn't bother he at first. It always took her a few minutes to recognize where she was. Cassalie is, after all, a very slow waker. Waking always came to her in stages that usually lasted 15 to 20 minutes and it happened in stages. She lay there until she could form any sort of coherent thought, then she needed to wait until she could move her limbs without the sensation of moving through pudding, and by that time the sleep would have lifted from her mind enough for her to recognize the room as... not her apartment. Just as the panic began to creep in as she glanced around the room much too nice to be her own a familiar voice sound for the door.

"It's about time you woke up." Matt had been diverting a fraction of his concentration usually reserved for filtering out the important noises from the everyday sounds of the city to listening to her. He'd wanted to know the moment she began to wake up so he could greet her when she did so. "Just in time too." He continued, leaning lightly against the door frame. "Foggy and I were about to go to lunch if you want to come."

Cassalie blinked slowly at him. It took a moment for her to register what he'd said but when it click she couldn't help but sigh. "I'll buy, if course." He added, knowing she would be hungry after how long she'd been out.

"Wasn' out thah long." She muttered sleepily. "S'only lunch time."

"Of the next day." He added. "You've been out for a day and half."

"Why didn't you wake me up!" She cried, suddenly completely awake. A day and a half she'd missed of work. A day and a half she had completely inconvenienced both of them, especially Matt since this appeared to be his bed. Yet he was still making the same offer to her to lunch that she'd been rejecting since they met.

Matt raised a brow and fixed her with one of his blind, soul staring, looks. "Because you haven't slept properly in days."

"I can still do my job Matt!" Cassalie argued,

"Come on." He said, deciding not to argue with her. "We're getting Chinese."

"I'm not going. I'll just stay here and... do my job." The one she hadn't done for a day and a half

He sighed in frustration. Even trying not to argue with her was leading to an argument. Why couldn't he just except help and stop fighting him so much? "You can't tell me you're not hungry."

"I'll eat when I get home."

"Oh? So you are going home today?"

"I'm going home tonight. After work."

One step forward, two steps back. "Why don't you want to go home?"

Cassalie didn't answer him. She lay back down and rolled over so her back was facing him. This drew another sound of irritation form the already frustrated man. "Fine. If you're not coming with us, at least eat something. There's food in the fridge and- Cassalie look at me." It took her a moment to comply but she finally rolled over a bit a peered over her shoulder at him. Not that it makes a difference, she thought, he can't see it anyway. "You are not working today."

Several seconds passed of tense silence before Cassalie threw the covers over her head with a quite. "Fine." and resolved to go back to sleep.

She waited until she was sure that Matt was gone she crept out of bed and found her way to his kicthen where she proceeded to raid his fridge. He had, after all, given her permission to do so. If he wants to help her so bad, well here it is. She decimated his lunch meats, cheese and bread scarfing down several sandwiches, scrambled half of his eggs, and ate two of his apples before going back to sleep. Whether or not he noticed how much food she ate when he came back to check on her, he didn't say anything. She kept careful watch on the clock, waiting for 10. At 10 PM those men would be leaving and she would be free to return home. As if sensing that she was getting ready to leave Matt dropped her duffel

bag at her feet as she made her way to the door.

"You're going home tonight, aren't you?"

She didn't say anything. Just snatched up her bag and pushed past him.

"At least let me call you a ca-"

"I'm fine."

It didn't take her long to get home. Waiting outside was a Taxi she could only assume belonged to the men she'd been hiding form this whole week. There was no sign of them, though. This meant they were still here. If she was lucky she would be able to sneak into her apartment before they spotted her or she could hide in the alley until they packed up and left.

"Hey! Mutie!" Too late. She should have hid. "Where you been? We missed you."

She didn't say anything. Instead she shouldered her bag and kept walking, hoping that they would just let her push past with only a few jibes and drunken slurs. Not such luck when one of them grabbed her bag to keep her there.

"You know, you never answered my question last time, sweetie." One of them said. She'd never bothered learning any of their names but she did know she was particularly afraid of the one speaking. He seemed to have some kind of strange attraction to her which would be flattering if he didn't show it by tormenting her... or if he seemed less like the poster child for spousal abuse. "What's yer 'special mutie gift'?"

Cassalie didn't answer. They go through this every time. His friends trying to figure out what her power is. He didn't even know. She was real careful about that. Her downfall had been shaking his hand. That's what she gets for trying to be a friendly neighbor.

"I seen her yawn once." The neighbor spoke up with a nasty grin. "Unhinged her jaw like a snake." Maybe she hadn't been as careful as she thought.

"That true, darlin?" Cassalie turned her head away as he reached for her jaw only to be pulled back roughly by her hair. "C'mon. Open wide." His fingers dug hard into her jaw, she knew it would bruise, as he tried to force her mouth open in a way much like a vet forcing a dogs mouth open. She clenched her jaw and tried to pull away as he attempted to pry her jaws apart. It would have been easy to comply. To open up and bite down. She could take his whole hand if she wanted to, but fortunately the thought never crossed her mind. All of her focus was on nothing more then escape as she redoubled her efforts. Times like this she wished she had super strength or something useful. She gave a low whine as she found herself pinned by another one and shook her head in a vain attempt to dislodge the one currently trying to force his fingers in for mouth as the others laughed and threw jibes her way.

The hard pressure on her jaw disappeared suddenly. Instantly her muscles relaxed, the grip along with her clenching had caused more then it's fair share of pain. There was a loud thud a the man holding her fell away as well. She was vaguely aware of words being spoken and Cassalie looked up from rubbing her sore shoulders in time to see the Taxi taking off.

"Are you alright?" Instinctively she took a quick step back and prepared to fight this time. Instead of the evil neighbor or one of his gooney friends she found a man dressed in... what is that? Red leather?

"Yeah..." She muttered, still working her jaw. "I'm fine." She recognized him... kind of. Pictures of him popped up on TV from time to time. Fuzzy images close to those of alleged big foot sightings. "You're Daredevil... right?"

He nodded as a slight smirk spread across his face. Finally someone who didn't mistake him for Spider-man. "Do you live here?" He asked, looking at the building they stood in front of. It wasn't pretty but still in better shape then a lot of the buildings around the kitchen, though it could be worse.

"Yeah..." Even with half his face covered she could still tell what he was thinking by the way his jaws tightened. She'd learned a but about reading faces from observing Matt. His thought tend to make themselves known in small facial movements. Especially where she was concerned. "They won't bother me again for a while." She assured him quietly, looking down at the sidewalk. "They went home."

She seemed more willing to speak to Daredevil, Matt noted. She'd also lost the attitude. In fact she seemed almost submissive, something he wasn't used to seeing from her at all. Although whether it was because of the events that just took place or being in the presence of one of New Yorks many heroes he didn't know.

Cassalie felt fingers on her jaw again she jerked away but this time they didn't mean to hurt her so she forced herself to stay still. Gently he tipped her head back, making her look at him. "You're sure you're alright?"

She nodded. "Just a little bruised. I'm fine."

He regarded her a moment longer. There was no smell of blood and besides the rush from the fight he wasn't picking up anything that suggested the need for medical attention. "Alright." Finally he dropped his hand. "Stay safe- ...Miss." He said, turning to leave and hoping she didn't hear him trip over his words. Referring to someone you know as if you've never met them is harder then one might think.

Cassalie stood there watched him disappeared onto the rooftops above before pushing through the doors. It felt... odd. Being rescued like that. Kind of like a dream come true... or contracting a fatal disease. The kind of stuff heard on the news or through the grapevine all the time but that never actually seem to happen to anyone. Thought she was grateful it did or she may have more then just a few bruises on her face. With a sigh of relief she pushed open her door, ready to get a real nights sleep in her own bed for the first time in days.


	5. Chapter 5

(Ch5)

A few weeks passed since her run in with Daredevil. Ever since he'd saved her from that bunch of hell spawn she'd felt... safer. Not just because they were gone and her neighbor hadn't looked her in the eye since but because it felt like someone was watching over her. Cassalie knew it was probably wishful thinking to believe that Daredevil had nothing better to do then hang around outside her apartment, making sure no harm came to her, but it was a comforting thought none the less.

Along with this knew ease came a whole know confidence she'd gotten her own place. Now that she was sleeping regularly again the caffeine withdrawal had passed everything was going smoothly for her. She'd stopped falling asleep at work and didn't mouth of the clients as much. Needless to say Foggy and Matt were grateful for her good mood. Although despite her good mood she was no more willing to go to lunch with them or reveal all the troubles her then she was before, much to the dashed hopes of one Matt Murdock. He and Foggy had even invited her to the little Thanksgiving thing they were having, more on Matts insistence that Foggy's she was sure, but as Foggy had predicted she declined and went home for the day. The next day she found a reheated plate of turkey and potatoes waiting on her desk, so that was nice

Although as the weeks wore on so did the fall and winter encroached. At first it was looking like it would be a warm winter, though it was too early to tell. Though warm or not, nothing could spoil Cassalie's mood faster then ice falling from the sky. How she hated winter. All and all she hated the cold, but fall she could handle. A cold breeze here and there, the death of flora, even the nights spent outside weren't that bad with a blanket handy. Then winter comes around bringing it's shortened days and falling ice and air that could freeze your eyes shut.

Matt and Foggy noticed her abrupt change in disposition. Foggy thought perhaps she fallen into that cycle of sleeplessness. His worry was only solidified when she started coming to work late, claiming to have slept in. Even when she hadn't been getting enough sleep, or any at all, she'd never come to work late but when Matt tried to figure out the cause of this new behavioral problem he was met with the usual resistance. "I said I slept in." She'd mutter irritably, working on the task of the our. "That's all there is. That's all there will be."

"Have you heard from her yet today?" Foggy asked. It was well into the after noon and Cassalie had yet to show up for work. Her sleeping in hadn't gotten progressively worse over the past few days and now it looked like she wasn't coming in at all.

"No." Matt sighed. "Not a sound." He'd been listening for her all day, trying to hone in on her voice, a familiar heart beat, anything, but he hadn't heard so much as a peep.

The first snow storm of the season had hit last night and it had knocked out the power in some parts of time but Cassalie's area still had power so she had no reason not to at least give them a call.

"You think she's okay?" Foggy asked. Cassalie made him uncomfortable on the best of days but that didn't mean he didn't care. Though most of his concern was for Matt's apparent need to help her. He could never just leave anything alone even before he became Daredevil he had always been determined to help those no one else would.

"I don't know. She left late last night. She may have been caught in the blizzard."

Foggy looked down at his hands thinking maybe Matt was the reason he always went to the worst case scenario first. His friend wasn't always the most optimistic at times.

Suddenly Matt perked up, pausing in his dutiful attention to his current case file to listen intently to something Foggy couldn't hear. A small commotion several blocks away, a familiar heartbeat in the mix. Matt was quickly disappointed when the thumping was accompanied by quick quips spoken in a higher male voice. Peter.

"What?" Foggy asked, seeing his partners shoulders sag as he went back to the papers. "Not her?" Matt shook his head and Foggy sighed. "Well... I'm sure she's fine." He said hurriedly, trying to lighten the mood. "It's almost lunch. Why don't we try out the new sandwich place?"

Matt agreed with a small smile. Bless Foggy. He knew they would have to pass Cassalie's apartment on they way if he was right in his assumptions as to the place Foggy was talking about. If they went down that way he could give the area of good sweep.

Right he had been. They had been cruising along comfortably talking, and laughing, until they began to near Cassalies part of town. That's when Foggy fell eerily silent while Matt listened for any sign of they're AWOL secretary. For a while it seemed like he wasn't going to pick up anything. Where ever Cassalie was she wasn't near home. That is until Matt suddenly shifted. Cocking his head ever so slightly. Foggy checked behind behind him a pressed the brakes, slowing their pace, giving Matt more time to hone in on whatever he was trying to pick up.

Matt moved again, it was slow. So slow he'd nearly missed it. A heartbeat thumping not to far away. Not labored or fading as it's speed would suggest it should be, just slow but other wise a strong healthy beat. "Foggy, stop." Matt said suddenly. The urgency in his friends voice almost made him hit the brakes in the middles of the street but common sense quickly kicked it.

"Jesus, Matt! I can't just-"

"Park, Foggy." Matt insisted. "There."

Surprised, Foggy jerked the wheel and, through some miracle of fate, managed not to hit anything as he fit his car into the space. "Did you find her?" He asked, but Matt had already climbed out of the car and was several feet away shooing a member of the Hells Kitchen homeless away from a mound of snow.

Honestly Matt had no idea if what he had found was Cassalie but as dug through the snow his blind mans intuition proved to be right again as a pulled a body from the drift. "Oh geez." He heard Foggy mutter. "Is she okay?"

Matt didn't answer immediately, taking a moment to give her a quick once over. Nothing was broken, no blood, the smell of sickness wasn't lingering in the air, but it may still be too early to tell. No. She seemed to be alright except for her heart rate and breathing, both of which were slower then he would have liked. "I... I think so. Her heart beats slow but..."

"We should get her to the hospital." Foggy said.

"No." Matt shifted to heft her weight. "Just get her in the car." He knew she wouldn't appreciate waking up in a hospital and he also seemed to recall that she passed easily as mutant. Since that terrorist Magneto decided to make his great come back fear of mutants had returned full force, finding her proper care would be easier said then done.

Cassalie woke slowly and waited a minute for the room the come into focus before trying to move. Carefully she tried to sit up but when the cold air hit her body she immediately crawled back under the sheets where it was warm. Very warm. After a moment she risked coming out again but this time she kept herself wrapped up. She took a moment to figure out how she ended up here... Leaving late, she remembered that. She'd stayed to finish organizing the paperwork that Matt and Foggy didn't have time for. As she left Foggy warned her about the storm coming. Told her to be careful. At first the flurry didn't bother her, not to badly anyway. Suddenly she couldn't see anything bu swirling white infront of her but resolved to press on. Nothing was open anymore anyway, it's not like she had anywhere to stay and wait it out. Her mistake in doing so became obvious when she felt the cold setting into her bones. She knew she wasn't going to make it. Apparently she didn't or she'd be in her own apartment right now.

"You're up." Her attention snapped over to the door. Matt stood there, leaning on his cane as he seemed to watch her. "We were starting to worry."

"Did you change me?" She asked, slowly realizing that she was sitting on her bosses bed, wrapped in his sheets, in nothing but her underwear.

"I had to. Foggy wouldn't and your clothes were soaked through." He said casually, as if it was no big deal at all that he had undressed her while she was unconscious. Although she supposed she should be grateful of the two men who could have done at least it was the blind one. Preserved some of her dignity at least. She pulled the sheets tighter around her and looked down at her lap, if he wasn't going to bring up what she knew **he** knew then she certainly wasn't going to.

"What ha-"

"Matt? Is she up?" Only after he asked, did Foggy bother to look at the bed. "Oh, hey. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine." Cassalie muttered. It's not like this wasn't something she hadn't done before, although she didn't make it a habit to fall asleep in the middle of the sidewalk.

"So what happened?" Foggy asked.

"I passed out." She said. "That's all."

"Passed out? You just... Cassalie, are you sick? If somethings wrong-"

"Nothings wrong." She cut in moodily.

"So..." Matt cut in before Foggy dug himself any deeper. "You pass out on the streets all the time." Gently he placed his fingers under her jaw, making her look at his face.

She grimaced up at him. Good to know he felt comfortable touching now that he'd undressed her once.

He'd spent a lot of time around her but until today he'd never really touched her, not direct contact. She didn't feel at all like he had expected her to, that is to say what he found under his hands wasn't skin but many small over lapping scales. He wondered if Foggy could see them, or if they were so small that to the human eye they simply seemed to blend together.

"No... I-" She tried to tear her gaze away. There was no way she could hold it together when he kept looking at her like that. Matt was having none of it, his fingers kept her trapped.

"You didn't pass out did you?" He asked gently.

"Wha- I-"

"You fell asleep."

Cassalie looked up at him, slack jawed. He'd figured it out. How in the world could have have figured it out?

"Matt, what...?" Foggy started, completely lost in the conversation. Clearly something had just passed between the two that he didn't understand.

He felt her expression change from one of shock to anger. "Yes! Fine! You're right!" She snapped. "I'm cold blooded! Happy now? It was too cold, my body shut down before I got home. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Cassalie..." He started again, in that same damn soothing voice that was starting to tick her off. His hand left her face and his sat down on the bed, facing her. "You should have told us. You could have stayed here, or Foggy could have driven you." Again her eyes fell to her lap. Why was he doing this? Did he **want** to make her feel bad? His hand found it's way back, lifting her chin. "Cassalie?"

She gave a weak nod. This seemed to satisfy Matt for now, he stood up and took his cane in hand. "Matt..." She didn't look at him, but she knew that she had his attention. "I'm hungry..."

The blind man smiled and nodded. "I'll make you something warm."

So, after thoughts.

So I've actually been wanting to right some batman Villain themed stories for some time now. I have a Iddy Diddums (AKA the Riddler/Edward Nygma.) Story along with a Scarecrow story in the idea development stages. Since the OC's I want to use have very intertwined stories I'm still not sure if I want to make the story following both escapades with Scarecrow and Riddler or make them two separate stories that occasionally intersect. So maybe some feedback on what you guys think would be nice. Also if you would like to see a Two Face stories from me if you could throw some suggestions my way that would be much obliged./p


	6. Chapter 6

(Ch 6)

(This chapter is a bit short and I know that's disappointing. But I figured short is better then nothing? Right?)

It had only been about a week since she fell asleep in the snow and her big secret came out. Well part of it anyway. Ever since Matt worked out that she was cold blooded he and Foggy would check the weather periodically throughout the day and if it started to get to cold Matt would insist that she either leave with Foggy or stay for the night. Two days ago he'd sent her home early so she could beat the cold front home. She'd argued against it but Murdock wouldn't hear it. She was sure that her job was to be his secretary but she was beginning to get the feeling that he thought his job was to take care of her. There was absolutely no reason for him to do that she told him as much but ever since they found her hibernating in the snow her 'I can take care of myself' argument didn't seem to hold much weight but it didn't stop her from trying.

One a morning following on of their infamous arguments Cassalie woke with migraine like nothing she'd ever experienced before. A groan escaped her as she tried to sit up. The movement was instantly reject by the throbbing pain behind her eyes. For a moment she conceded to lay there but as the minutes ticked by she was plagued with the knowledge that she would have to get up eventually or, god forbid, Matt might worry. She took a deep breath and counted to 10 in her head, bracing herself. Another groan sounded as she finally sat but that was as far as she got. Her head dropped into her hands as she sat cross legged on her bed. The poor girl had been prepared to sit there for a few more minutes while she braced herself, yet again, to stand but sudden wetness on her hands propelled her to the bathroom. At first she had though it to be tears, she'd never cried in her sleep before but it wasn't unheard of, but this didn't feel like tears.

The bathroom mirror confirmed her fears. Blood leaked slowly from behind her eyes. Her sounds of shock and fear bounced around the bathroom walls. For a moment she simply covered her mouth and stared at her reflection in the mirror before finally jumping into action. She quickly washed the blood from her face and went back to the mirror to get a better look. There was no visible damage. Here eyes were the same dark hazel they always were, no broken blood vessels or bruising around them. She began to panic in earnest. She couldn't go to the hospital. She's a medical anomaly. Passing as a mutant may have been a simple matter for a superficial routine, but this? They'd want to take blood and when she came up negative for the X-gene it would turn into a whole new set of tests. They'd ask questions she couldn't answer and she'd end up in every medical journal in the country. After a solid half hour of pacing in her bathroom and fighting of the overwhelming waves of nausea brought on by the fear, shock, and pain she realized the bleeding had stopped. There was still blood on her face but the flow had stopped, or at least slowed. With this realization she managed to get her breathing under control and her heart to stop pounding. Unfortunately the migraine was going nowhere.

_Alright. _She thought to herself. _The bleeding stopped... so a handful of pain killers and I'll just... go to work._ And pray that is didn't start up again.

Another half hour and a handful of whatever was in her medicine cabinet and the pain was still going strong. Maybe she could call in. Just this once. With the decision made Cassalie managed to stumble back out into her apartment and immediately regretted leaving her blinds open with the light streaming in from the sun and the reflection from the snow all but made her vomit where she stood. She scrambled over to her bed and used the nightstand to support herself as she tried to concentrate enough to dial the office number, all the while acutely aware of the jay outside pecking on the wood of the windowsill as if hoping to rouse a worm from it. Every impact of it's beak against the wood seemed loud enough to make her teeth rattle. Damn thing. It must have been warm enough for the birds to come out despite the snow on the ground.

After misdialing for a third time she cried out in frustration. "Would you shut up, you stupid bird!" She yelled, glaring at the little thing just as it looked up into the window and cocked it's head the way birds do. After that everything happened so quickly but it seemed like an eternity to her. The bird froze, standing unnaturally still as the feathers around it's eyes began to turn gray. Soon it's head and back and wings were gray. It spread to it's beak and it's tail, to the very tip of it's talons. It wasn't until the beady black of it's eyes finally turned the same dull color did she realize what had just happened. Just outside her window now stood a tiny stone bird that had once been a living hopping innocent bird that she had blamed for a problem it had not caused.

Slowly, cautiously, Cassalie moved closer to the window. Climbing up on her bed so she could reach the latch and slide it open. The wall of cold air the greeted her mad her head throb but she endured long enough to pick the little stone creature from the brick. She turned it over in her hands, frozen with it's little head cocked as if listening for something. It had no idea what was about to happen to it. Suddenly she dropped it had burned her and gave a small gasp. It fell to the mattress and bounced lightly once as she tripped over her own feet trying to get away from it. Her back hit the wall hard as she pressed herself into the corner created by the kitchen divider. She wouldn't get away from the prettified bird fast enough.

She huddled deep in that corner, breathing hard and near tears as she stared at the bed as if she expected the creature to suddenly rise and attack her. She'd just turned a bird to stone. She'd looked at it and it turned to stone. Or did it look at her? Had it even been her fault?

After what could have been minutes or hours of watching her bed she shot up and back into the bathroom like wolves were nipping at her ankles. Cassalie leaned heavily over the sink and stared hard into her own eyes, thinking maybe turning the Blue Jay to stone had something to do with her migraine and bleeding eye? But when she'd looked before nothing had changed. Would there even be a visible change? There was no rule anywhere that said gaining the ability to turn something to stone would alter the user in anyway. But there was a change. Now that she was this close and this intent she could see it, or maybe it just hadn't been there before, a ring of yellow creeping in from the corners of her irises. Barely there but she could see it now, bright and bleeding into her natural green-brown.

Again she was hyperventilating and one sharp turn away from emptying her stomach all over the floor. _This isn't happening._ She bargained. _I did not turn a bird to stone and my eyes are not changing color. This is just some terrible migraine nightmare-_ She screamed out loud when the phone rang both from surprise and the fresh throbbing the harsh sound had incited.

Again Cassalie was stumbling to the phone but this time all she had to do with pick it up. "H-" She swallowed hard. "Hello?"

"Cassalie?" Matt's voice came through the other end. She could almost make out audible relief through the blood rushing in her ears. "Cassalie. It's almost noon, what are you doing?"

Noon? Shit. She was supposed to be at work hours ago. Though in her defense this morning events are a justifiable sick day. "I-I'm fine...I just." Another hard swallow and a glance at the frozen bird laying in the middle of her sheets. "I can't come in today."

There was silence on the other end and she knew Matt was working his blind man magic to determine whether or not she was lying about being okay. Not that he would need it. She couldn't even muster up enough fake composure to pretend she was fine. "Cassalie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just can't come in." She insisted, trying to fight back the panic in her voice. Not that it mattered, her boss picked up on it immediately.

"Are you in trouble? Do you need me to come get you?"

"NO!" She clamped her hand over her mouth. That did not sound convincing. "I mean... That's okay. You don't- Don't worry. Everything fine. I'm fine. I just can't come in today." She needed to stop talking. Everything she said was only going to give him that much more reason to come investigate because for whatever reason Matt Murdock had taken a personal and intense interest in her well being.

"Cas-"

"I'llseeyoulaterMrMurdock!" She said as she dropped the phone into the receiver.

"Did you get a hold of her or do we have to dig her out of another snow drift?" Foggy asked peering into Matt's office but he paused when he saw his simply holding the phone, brow furrowed, as the dial tone sounded at him from the speaker. "What's wrong?"

"She hung up on me." Matt muttered, letting the handset click back in place.

"What did you do?" He asked, figuring they'd argued again.

"Nothing." The blind man said, pulling his coat from the rack. "She sounded scared, I think she's in trouble." He pulled a breifcase from under his desk.

"Is that what I think it is?" Foggy asked, dismayed.

"Just in case." Matt answered pushing past his friend. "Now, are you going to drive me or do I have to take a cab?"

Foggy made a noise between a sigh and a whine as he followed his partner down the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

(Here it is! Finally another chapter. I know you've been waiting for this. Sorry.)

Foggy and Matt pulled up in front of Cassellie's apartment building. Everything was quite. The world was quiet and nothing seemed out of the ordinary at least to Foggy. Matt however wasn't so sure. He sat in the passengers seat, eyes closed, concentrating.

"So." Foggy asked, after a moment. "What do you think. Everything okay or not?"

His partner held up a hand a furrowed his brow. He had been trying to pick up on their receptionist but he was getting something else he hadn't been expecting and might require his attention more readily then their scared bu admittedly capable assistant.

"What is it?" Foggy asked quietly, afraid of disrupting Matt's concentration but getting tired of being kept in the dark.

"Hydra."

Foggy sighed and fell back against his seat. Great. That's just what he wanted to hear. They were here because they were worried about Casselli who Matt insists is in trouble and now he learns that there's a terrorist organization bent on world domination right around the corner. "You don't think they're here for her, do you?"

"I don't know." Matt said, pulling his suitcase out from under the seat. "But I'm going to find out."

_Of course you are_. Foggy thought. "I'll just sit here in the get away car."

Matt rolled his eyes as he kicked open the car door. "Go check on Cassellie."

Cassellie, since the call, had wedged herself between her toilet and tub. She'd always been more comfortable in small spaces and the tiny nook seemed the best place to sit down and figure out what exactly was happening to her. She'd woken with a terrible migraine, her eyes had been bleeding, and then she'd turned a bird to stone. Something was happening to her. Something beyond the usual was wrong with her.

She needed to calm down and... and what? Hide in her house? How long could she really stay alone in her apartment. She'd need to leave eventually and she didn't believe for a minute that Murdock wouldn't eventually come looking for her. She'd long ago give up on the hope that Matt would just let it go and leaver her alone. Her other option? Call someone? Who could she call? The only person she could cal was Matt Murdock and what would she even say to him. "I turned a bird to stone, what do I do."? Right.

She leaned forward, her head hanging between her knees. Cassalie stayed like that a moment longer before a loud banging on her door startled her out of her hiding place. Out of habit she shot up to answer but quickly paused before she could make it two steps out of the bathroom. She couldn't answer that door. What if it happened again? What if it was Murdock come to check on her even though she'd told him she was fine. _Yeah. Like he believed that for a minutes. _

Instead she turned tail right back into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her before crawling back into her corner. Maybe if she ignored him long enough he'd take the hint and leave her be. The sound of splintering would and hard thud filled the small apartment. Then again...

"Subject is manifesting unexpected mutations..." The Hydra paused as his higher up gave an order from the other end end of the line. "I've already sent for extraction. You'll have her within in the hour."

"Actually you might have to take a delay on that." Before the agent could turn to locate the source of the voice he took a hard blow to the cheek and was sent sprawling across the roof.

The two other Hydra agents dropped their surveillance equipment to aid their fallen comrade but they weren't much harder to deal with then their friend. Every hero knew that they were only a real threat in their numbers Hydra didn't do much by way of training their grunts, relaying more on overwhelming force then any real skill. In small groups they were more then easily dealt with. One of them went down hard taking a heel to the jaw and the third one he kept conscious.

"Who's this subject your boss is so eager to get their hands on?" Daredevil asked forcefully, holding the man up by the front of his uniform.

Before he could even finish his interrogation his captive had already decided not to cooperate. "Hail Hydra!" The man bellowed and Daredevil immediately knew what was coming next. He moved to jam his fingers into the agents mouth but he knew he'd been too slow when he heard the muffled pop as his informant bit into his cyanide capsule. Great.

With a sigh and pulled his phone out of one of the pouches on his hip. "Call Foggy." He instructed. A beat passed before he heard the phone ring in is earpiece.

"Foggy, I think-" "Hydra is after Cass." Foggy jumped in before Matt could get anything out. He was sitting on Cassallie's bed, an unconscious Hydra Agent tied up on the ground with her sheets, fire extinguisher close to his knee just in case.

"I found one in her apartment." Foggy continued trying not to sound too frantic. He had to keep it together. He knew from experience that panicking only made it harder for Matt to do his job. "I-I...I knocked him out. There was only one and... I don't know where she is."

"She's not there?"

"Well, I mean- She could be in the bathroom?"

"Did you check?" Matt sounded annoyed but Foggy didn't call him out on it.

"Of course I checked!" Foggy sighed. "The door's locked but I can't hear anything. If she's in there she won't answer me."


End file.
